1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical operation system including a handpiece to which ultrasound energy and high-frequency energy are simultaneously applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a surgical operation, a monopolar type handpiece using a high-frequency current is used when cutting or coagulation of living tissue is performed. A cutting mode in which cutting is performed, and a coagulation mode in which coagulation is performed are switched by a waveform of the high-frequency current which is applied to a treatment section 9 of the handpiece. In the cutting mode, a high-frequency current (high-frequency energy) of a continuous waveform is applied, and living tissue is transpired by large heat generation. In the coagulation mode, a high-frequency current of an interrupted wave (burst wave) is applied, and thereby living tissue is kept at a temperature at which protein and the like are coagulated. In a blend mode in which a high-frequency current of a current waveform with the continuous waveform and the burst waveform being blended, bleeding can be stopped while living tissue is cut.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2002-306507 discloses that living tissue is prevented from being burnt onto the treatment section 9 by application of not only a high-frequency current but also ultrasound vibration to the treatment section 9.
Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-5370 discloses a surgical operation system which detects ultrasound impedance corresponding to the ultrasound vibration of the treatment section 9 to which a high-frequency current and ultrasound vibration are applied, and controls the high-frequency current.
Here, the effect of the conventional surgical operation system including the handpiece to which a high-frequency current and ultrasound vibration are applied is only simple addition of the effect obtained by application of only the high-frequency current and the effect obtained by application of only the ultrasound vibration.